priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Bullseye (2)
Bullseye is a Grocery Game-like grocery product pricing game where instead of multiple products, the contestant has to use one product to meet a certain goal and hit the bullseye. Gameplay *The centerpiece of Bullseye is a game board which contains an Archery-style target with rings ranging from $2 to $12, and five grocery items. The contestant must select a grocery item and decide what multiple of that item's price will total between $10-$12, which is the range of the target's bullseye. The price is revealed and multiplied by the contestant's guess, and if the total "hits the bullseye" range, the contestant automatically wins a prize. *If the total is less than $2 or greater than $12, the contestant "misses the target" and the grocery item is out of play. If the total is between $2 and $10, the host places a marker for the appropriate item on the appropriate spot on the target. The contestant does this three times. If after three shots the bullseye is still not hit, the products with which the contestant hit the target with markers are revealed a second time. One of the five products has a "hidden bullseye". If this is revealed, the contestant also wins the game. The other four contain the word "SORRY" and finding only these loses the game. If all three of the contestant's picks of the grocery items had their totals, not in the range of $2-$12, the contestant immediately loses. *While the game is similar to Grocery Game, each item is played separately and the totals are not accumulative. Some contestants have gotten the two names mixed up; an example of one is seen below. *When Bob Barker hosted, he only placed markers if the totals hit the target but not the bullseye; Drew Carey places markers for all hits, including the bullseye. History *Bullseye was the first pricing game to premiere with the same name as a previously retired pricing game. The second was Balance Game (2). *The original range was $5-10 with a $9-10 "bullseye". After the 11th playing, on November 11, 1976 (#2114D), it was changed to a $1-6 range with a $5-6 "bullseye", where it remained until February 3, 1989 (#7135D). *During early playings of Bullseye, the contestant could only win via the "hidden bullseye" card using the marker closest to the bullseye. This rule was changed to having any product that hit the target win with the "hidden bullseye" card soon after the game debuted, likely by November 11, 1976 (#2114D). *On the Best of 2017 special aired on December 29, 2017 (#8145K), Bullseye unveiled an all-new look. The setup was modernized, and instead of manually having cards to reveal the prices and the hidden bullseye/SORRY, electronic touchscreen displays are used for these, hitting them to reveal. The hidden bullseye also has a graphic of the Bullseye logo on it. Likewise, an electronic display to display the total has been used to replace the egg-crate display. The previously used round markers with the items' names placed on the target for each product have been replaced by markers resembling darts (or small arrows, in Drew's words) with suction cups on the end to make them stick to the target; these too have the items' names. Additional arrows are placed next to the game's logo for display. Unlike the original set-up, the prices of the unused products are not revealed when revealing the location of the "hidden bullseye". Originally, the logo was white; but it has changed back to green on April 19, 2018 (#8304K). *On January 12 (#8165K, aired out of order on March 9) and March 23, 2018 (#8265K, see below on what happened on that playing), Bullseye's old set was used, as these episodes were taped out of order. *On March 9, 2018 (#8245K, aired out of order on January 12) during Publishers Clearing House week, contestant Sara Hildenbrand won a $20,000 bonus for being the first contestant to win a pricing game. It was played in the second slot. *On March 23, 2018, (#8265K), during Price's "Youth Week," a college contestant named Gabriel Garcia played Bullseye for $15,000, and won. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 45. Note *This game cannot use just any grocery items; it has to be grocery items that are factors of values between $10-$12. (e.g $2.49, $4.29 cannot be used) Foreign Versions *On Italy's OK!, the game was called CENTRO, (literally meaning "Center") and the range to win was ₤68,000-₤73,000. *On Mexico's ''Atínale al Precio'', it was called "Dale al Centro" (literally meaning "Hit the Center"), with the range at $12-24 (with a $22-$24 bullseye); although any value below $12 can also fall into that range. Pictures Bullseye.jpg|a drawing of Bullseye that was drawing by a fan B 2.png Bullseye (2) 1.jpg|Bullseye with the $1-$6 range. Bullseye (2) 2.jpg|Bullseye with the $2-$12 range. Kellee Wins Bullseye.jpg|The third time was the charm for Kellee; three cereals @ $3.39 each make $10.17, hitting the bullseye! The New Bullseye.jpg|The all-new look of Bullseye! TPIR_Bullseye_Graphic.png First Look (July 1, 1976, #2004D—March 23, 2018, #8265K) The Second Playing of Bullseye (September 3, 1976, #2015D, aired out of order on September 24) bullseye(9-3-1976)1.jpg bullseye(9-3-1976)2.jpg bullseye(9-3-1976)3.jpg|First, she picks 8 frozen dinners which come to... bullseye(9-3-1976)4.jpg|...$8.88. bullseye(9-3-1976)5.jpg|Second, she picks 3 Lady Borden ice creams which come to... bullseye(9-3-1976)6.jpg|...$7.65. bullseye(9-3-1976)7.jpg|Finally, she picks 3 lotions which come to... bullseye(9-3-1976)8.jpg|...$14.31 (off the board). bullseye(9-3-1976)9.jpg|The only way she can still win is if, the frozen dinner has the hidden bullseye. bullseye(9-3-1976)10.jpg|Unfortunately, it wasn't. bullseye(9-3-1976)11.jpg|If the ice cream was closest to the bullseye, she would've still won. bullseye(9-3-1976)12.jpg From February 13, 1978 (#2691D) bullseye (2-13-1978) 1.jpg bullseye (2-13-1978) 2.jpg bullseye (2-13-1978) 3.jpg|First, she picks the 6 apple sauces which come to... bullseye (2-13-1978) 4.jpg|...$3.30. bullseye (2-13-1978) 5.jpg|Next, she picks the 10 Rice-a-Ronis which come to... bullseye (2-13-1978) 6.jpg|...$4.50. bullseye (2-13-1978) 7.jpg|Finally, she picks the 12 seafood coatings which come to... bullseye (2-13-1978) 8.jpg|...$10.68 (off the board). bullseye (2-13-1978) 9.jpg|The hidden bullseye was not behind the apple sauce. bullseye (2-13-1978) 10.jpg|But, it is behind the Rice-a-Roni! bullseye (2-13-1978) 11.jpg bullseye (2-13-1978) 12.jpg Bullseye for an Electra-King Electric Car (May 9, 1978, #2812D) bullseyeelectraking1.jpg bullseyeelectraking2.jpg bullseyeelectraking3.jpg bullseyeelectraking4.jpg|First, she picks 10 grapefruit juices which come to... bullseyeelectraking5.jpg|...$5.90 (a winner)! bullseyeelectraking6.jpg bullseyeelectraking7.jpg bullseyeelectraking8.jpg Bullseye for a $4,455 Vaporvette Speed Boat (August 22, 1983, #4981D) bullseyevaporvette1.jpg bullseyevaporvette2.jpg bullseyevaporvette3.jpg bullseyevaporvette4.jpg|First, she picks 2 boxes of weight loss capsules which come to... bullseyevaporvette5.jpg|...$5.00 (a winner)! bullseyevaporvette6.jpg bullseyevaporvette7.jpg Bullseye for a $7,640 Mazda GLC Sedan (November 17, 1983, #5084D) bullseyemazdaglc1.jpg bullseyemazdaglc2.jpg bullseyemazdaglc3.jpg bullseyemazdaglc4.jpg|First, she picks 6 tunas which come to... bullseyemazdaglc5.jpg|...$5.94 (a winner)! bullseyemazdaglc6.jpg First Bullseye Wipeout (December 23, 1983, #5135D) bullseyewipeout1983-1.jpg bullseyewipeout1983-2.jpg|And no, Jeanie, to make sure you understand... you use separate attempts to hit the Bullseye. The purchases do not accumulate like in the Grocery Game. bullseyewipeout1983-3.jpg bullseyewipeout1983-4.jpg|First, she picks 7 Jolly Time popcorns which come to... bullseyewipeout1983-5.jpg|...$6.65 (off the board). bullseyewipeout1983-6.jpg|Next, she picks 5 breath mints which come to... bullseyewipeout1983-7.jpg|...$6.95 (off the board). bullseyewipeout1983-8.jpg|Finally, she picks 18 peppermint patties which come to... bullseyewipeout1983-9.jpg|...$6.30 (off the board). bullseyewipeout1983-10.jpg|And, she automatically loses the Tiger Tub spa. bullseyewipeout1983-11.jpg bullseyewipeout1983-12.jpg|Oh, and the Jolly Time popcorn had the hidden bullseye. If she hadn't gone over on that, she would've won. bullseyewipeout1983-13.jpg An Unfortunate Bullseye Loss from the Season 19 Premiere (September 10, 1990, #7701D) bullseye(9-10-1990)1.jpg bullseye(9-10-1990)2.jpg bullseye(9-10-1990)3.jpg|First, she picks 11 soaps which come to... bullseye(9-10-1990)4.jpg|...$9.79. bullseye(9-10-1990)5.jpg|Next, she picks 4 spaghetti noodles which come to... bullseye(9-10-1990)6.jpg|...$6.36. bullseye(9-10-1990)7.jpg|Finally, she picks 10 dips which come to... bullseye(9-10-1990)8.jpg|...$7.90. bullseye(9-10-1990)9.jpg|Unfortunately, the hidden bullseye was not behind the Dove soap. bullseye(9-10-1990)10.jpg|Neither was the spaghetti... bullseye(9-10-1990)11.jpg|...or the dip. bullseye(9-10-1990)12.jpg bullseye(9-10-1990)13.jpg|The hidden bullseye was behind the unused waste bags. bullseye(9-10-1990)14.jpg Bullseye for a $10,391 Plymouth Sundance Duster (April 5, 1993, #8771D) bullseyeplymouthsundance1.jpg bullseyeplymouthsundance2.jpg bullseyeplymouthsundance3.jpg|He picks 6 Lever 2000 soaps which come to... bullseyeplymouthsundance4.jpg|...$11.34 (a winner)! bullseyeplymouthsundance5.jpg A One Purchase Win on Christmas Eve (December 24, 1998, #0954K) bullseyechristmaseve1998-1.jpg bullseyechristmaseve1998-2.jpg bullseyechristmaseve1998-3.jpg bullseyechristmaseve1998-4.jpg|First, she picks 6 pie crusts which come to... bullseyechristmaseve1998-5.jpg|...$11.82 (a winner)! bullseyechristmaseve1998-6.jpg bullseyechristmaseve1998-7.jpg Bullseye for a $14,710 Dodge Neon Coupe (May 14, 1999, #1125K) bullseyedodgeneoncoupe1.jpg bullseyedodgeneoncoupe2.jpg bullseyedodgeneoncoupe3.jpg|He picks 3 Snuggle softeners which come to... bullseyedodgeneoncoupe4.jpg|...$10.74 (a winner)! bullseyedodgeneoncoupe5.jpg bullseyedodgeneoncoupe6.jpg Bullseye for an $11,184 Trip to Australia (December 5, 2002, #2334K) bullseye11184australia1.jpg bullseye11184australia2.jpg bullseye11184australia3.jpg|She picks 8 Little Debbie Oatmeal Creme Pies which come to... bullseye11184australia4.jpg|...$11.12 (a winner)! bullseye11184australia5.jpg bullseye11184australia6.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (May 25, 2007, #4005K) bullseye (5-25-2007) 1.jpg bullseye (5-25-2007) 2.jpg bullseye (5-25-2007) 3.jpg|First, she picks the 10 soups which come to... bullseye (5-25-2007) 4.jpg|...$10.70 (a winner)! bullseye (5-25-2007) 5.jpg First Playing with Drew Carey (December 17, 2007, #4161K) bullseye(12-17-2007)1.jpg bullseye(12-17-2007)2.jpg bullseye(12-17-2007)3.jpg|First, she picks 10 yams which come to... bullseye(12-17-2007)4.jpg|...$14.90 (off the board). bullseye(12-17-2007)5.jpg|Next, she picks 4 Hershey's chocolate syrups which come to... bullseye(12-17-2007)6.jpg|...$9.00. bullseye(12-17-2007)7.jpg|Finally, she picks 5 cough drops which come to... bullseye(12-17-2007)8.jpg|...$10.75 (a winner)! bullseye(12-17-2007)9.jpg bullseye(12-17-2007)10.jpg First Bullseye Loss with Drew Carey (October 15, 2008, #4463K, aired out of order on October 8) bullseyeloss2008-1.jpg bullseyeloss2008-2.jpg bullseyeloss2008-3.jpg|First, he picks 2 cat foods which come to... bullseyeloss2008-4.jpg|...$7.98. bullseyeloss2008-5.jpg|Next, he picks 2 jelly bean candies which come to... bullseyeloss2008-6.jpg|...$5.98. bullseyeloss2008-7.jpg|Finally, he picks 4 cinnamon rolls which come to... bullseyeloss2008-8.jpg|...$13.96 (off the board). bullseyeloss2008-9.jpg|Good news, the hidden bullseye wasn't behind the cinnamon rolls. bullseyeloss2008-10.jpg|Bad news, the hidden bullseye wasn't behind the cat food... bullseyeloss2008-11.jpg|...or the jelly beans. bullseyeloss2008-12.jpg Bullseye for a $29,900 1965 Ford Mustang GT Convertible (January 4, 2013, #6165K) bullseye65mustang1.jpg bullseye65mustang2.jpg bullseye65mustang3.jpg|First he picks the 6 hot dog buns which cost $3.49 each, and he is... bullseye65mustang4.jpg|...off the board. bullseye65mustang5.jpg|Next, he picks the 11 tomato sauces which costs $0.69 each. And he is... bullseye65mustang6.jpg|...on the board at least. bullseye65mustang7.jpg|Finally he picks the 6 apple juices which cost $1.29 each, and he is... bullseye65mustang8.jpg|...not quite a winner. bullseye65mustang9.jpg|The hidden bullseye is not behind the tomato sauce. bullseye65mustang10.jpg|It's not behind the apple sauce either. And the contestant did not win the 1965 Mustang. bullseye65mustang11.jpg|It was behind the hot dug buns that put him off the board. Bullseye for a Nirve Sports Ladies' Bicycle and a Vespa LXV500ie worth $6,759 (March 29, 2013, #6285K) bullseyebicyclevespa1.jpg bullseyebicyclevespa2.jpg bullseyebicyclevespa3.jpg|First, he picks 4 7-Up sodas which come to... bullseyebicyclevespa4.jpg|...$7.16. bullseyebicyclevespa5.jpg|Next, he picks 10 Kraft macaroni & cheeses which come to... bullseyebicyclevespa6.jpg|...$11.90 (a winner)! bullseyebicyclevespa7.jpg bullseyebicyclevespa8.jpg bullseyebicyclevespa9.jpg bullseyebicyclevespa10.jpg LaDora's Bullseye Wipeout (October 8, 2013, #6442K, aired out of order on October 1) bullseyewipeout1.jpg bullseyewipeout1a.jpg bullseyewipeout2.jpg|First she picks the 5 Splendas ($2.69x5) which is $13.45 (off the board). bullseyewipeout3.jpg|Next she picks the 3 drink mixes ($5.79x3) which is $17.37 (off the board). bullseyewipeout4.jpg|Finally she picks the 4 diced pears ($3.49x4) which comes to $13.96 (off the board), which ends the game and she automatically loses the trip to Italy. Bullseye for a $20,554 Trip to France (June 24, 2014, #6802K, aired out of order on June 25) bullseye20000france1.jpg bullseye20000france2.jpg bullseye20000france3.jpg bullseye20000france4.jpg|First, she picks 2 bread crumbs which come to... bullseye20000france5.jpg|...$3.98. bullseye20000france6.jpg|Next, she picks 3 hand soaps which come to... bullseye20000france7.jpg|...$6.87. bullseye20000france8.jpg|Finally, she picks 3 sandwiches which come to... bullseye20000france9.jpg|...$11.97 (a winner)! bullseye20000france10.jpg bullseye20000france11.jpg Bullseye for a $24,035 Nissan Altima (November 11, 2014, #6882K, aired out of order on November 18) bullseyenissanaltima1.jpg bullseyenissanaltima2.jpg bullseyenissanaltima3.jpg bullseyenissanaltima4.jpg|First, he picks 2 salad dressings which come to... bullseyenissanaltima5.jpg|...$7.98. bullseyenissanaltima6.jpg|Next, he picks 1 Nesquik drink mix. bullseyenissanaltima7.jpg bullseyenissanaltima8.jpg|Finally, he picks 4 mashed potatoes which come to... bullseyenissanaltima9.jpg|...$7.16. bullseyenissanaltima10.jpg|The hidden bullseye isn't behind the salad dressing. bullseyenissanaltima11.jpg|But, good news! The hidden bullseye is behind the Nesquik! bullseyenissanaltima12.jpg bullseyenissanaltima13.jpg Bullseye for an SSR SR405S Motorcycle, An Off-Road Motorcycle Course, and an LG Washer & Dryer worth $8,049 (September 29, 2015, #7222K) bullseyemotorcyclewashdry1.jpg bullseyemotorcyclewashdry2.jpg bullseyemotorcyclewashdry3.jpg bullseyemotorcyclewashdry4.jpg|First, he picks 4 Green Giant sweet corns which come to... bullseyemotorcyclewashdry5.jpg|...$7.16. bullseyemotorcyclewashdry6.jpg|Next, he picks 4 French's fried onions which come to... bullseyemotorcyclewashdry7.jpg|...$11.96 (a winner)! bullseyemotorcyclewashdry8.jpg bullseyemotorcyclewashdry9.jpg bullseyemotorcyclewashdry10.jpg Bullseye for an $18,655 Toyota Corolla L (November 25, 2015, #7303K) bullseyetoyotacorolla1.jpg bullseyetoyotacorolla2.jpg bullseyetoyotacorolla3.jpg bullseyetoyotacorolla4.jpg|First, she picks 4 cartons of eggs which come to... bullseyetoyotacorolla5.jpg|...$23.96 (off the board). bullseyetoyotacorolla6.jpg|Next, she picks 8 cans of pumpkin which come to... bullseyetoyotacorolla7.jpg|...$27.92 (off the board). bullseyetoyotacorolla8.jpg|Finally, she picks 4 pie crusts which come to... bullseyetoyotacorolla9.jpg|...$11.16 (a winner)! bullseyetoyotacorolla10.jpg bullseyetoyotacorolla11.jpg bullseyetoyotacorolla12.jpg bullseyetoyotacorolla13.jpg Bullseye for Gladiator Garage Storage Cabinets, Durofix Power Tools, Gas Fill-Ups for a Year, and Car Washes for 2 Years worth $8,221 (October 9, 2017, #8041K) bullseyegaragestorage1.jpg bullseyegaragestorage2.jpg bullseyegaragestorage3.jpg bullseyegaragestorage4.jpg|First, he picks 2 pudding cups which come to... bullseyegaragestorage5.jpg|...$3.38. bullseyegaragestorage6.jpg|Next, he picks 3 baby oatmeals which come to... bullseyegaragestorage7.jpg|...$6.87. bullseyegaragestorage8.jpg|Finally, he picks 4 pasta sauces which come to... bullseyegaragestorage9.jpg|...$11.96 (a winner)! bullseyegaragestorage10.jpg bullseyegaragestorage11.jpg Last Loss with the First Look (January 12, 2018, #8165K, aired out of order on March 9) bullseye(3-9-2018)1.jpg bullseye(3-9-2018)2.jpg bullseye(3-9-2018)3.jpg bullseye(3-9-2018)4.jpg|First, she picks 6 Stagg turkey chilis which come to... bullseye(3-9-2018)5.jpg|...$16.74 (off the board). bullseye(3-9-2018)6.jpg|Second, she picks 2 Suave Mens body wash which come to... bullseye(3-9-2018)7.jpg|...$3.98. bullseye(3-9-2018)8.jpg|Finally, she picks 3 Bumble Bee tunas which come to... bullseye(3-9-2018)9.jpg|...$6.87. She can still win if the hidden bullseye is behind the mens body wash or the tuna. bullseye(3-9-2018)10.jpg|Unfortunately, it was not behind the mens body wash... bullseye(3-9-2018)11.jpg|...or the tuna. bullseye(3-9-2018)12.jpg|The hidden bullseye was behind the unused ice cream cups. bullseye(3-9-2018)13.jpg bullseye(3-9-2018)14.jpg Bullseye for $15,000 and Final Playing with the First Look (March 23, 2018, #8265K) bullseye15k1.jpg bullseye15k2.jpg bullseye15k3.jpg|4 of the toothpastes come to... bullseye15k4.jpg|...$15.96 (off the board). bullseye15k5.jpg|3 of the lemon juices come to... bullseye15k6.jpg|...$5.97. bullseye15k7.jpg|5 of the baked beans come to... bullseye15k8.jpg|...$11.45 (a winner!!!). bullseye15k9.jpg Second Look (December 29, 2017, #8145K—Present) Debut of Bullseye's New Set (December 29, 2017, #8145K) bullseye2017-1.jpg The New Bullseye.jpg bullseye2017-2.jpg bullseye2017-3.jpg|He picks the 6 energy waters first which is... bullseye2017-4.jpg|...off the board! bullseye2017-5.jpg|Next, he picks the 4 cheese snacks which is... bullseye2017-6.jpg|...also off the board! bullseye2017-7.jpg|Finally, he picks the 4 tuna which is... bullseye2017-8.jpg|...one the board at least. So the hidden bullseye has to be hidden behind the tuna to win. bullseye2017-9.jpg|It wasn't. bullseye2017-10.jpg bullseye2017-11.jpg|It was behind the rice mix. First Win on New Set & Sara's $20,000 Win (March 9, 2018, #8245K, aired out of order on January 12) bullseyepch1.jpg bullseyepch2.jpg bullseyepch3.jpg bullseyepch4.jpg|First she picks 3 of the Cheez-Its which is... bullseyepch5.jpg|...off the board! bullseyepch6.jpg|Next, she picks 3 of the pomegranate juices which is... bullseyepch7.jpg|...a winner!!! bullseyepch8.jpg bullseyepch9.jpg Bullseye's Logo Becomes Green (April 19, 2018, #8304K) bullseye(4-19-2018) 1.jpg bullseye(4-19-2018) 2.jpg bullseye(4-19-2018) 3.jpg bullseye(4-19-2018) 4.jpg bullseye(4-19-2018) 5.jpg|She picks 4 taco boats. bullseye(4-19-2018) 6.jpg|They are $2.99 each, which come to a total of... bullseye(4-19-2018) 7.jpg|...$11.96!!! bullseye(4-19-2018) 8.jpg bullseye(4-19-2018) 9.jpg Bullseye for $25,000 (October 12, 2018, #8445K) bullseye25k1.jpg bullseye25k2.jpg bullseye25k3.jpg bullseye25k4.jpg|She picks 5 soy sauces which come to... bullseye25k5.jpg|...$11.45 (a winner)! bullseye25k6.jpg bullseye25k7.jpg bullseye25k8.jpg From Halloween 2018 (#8473K) bullseyehalloween2018-1.jpg bullseyehalloween2018-2.jpg bullseyehalloween2018-3.jpg bullseyehalloween2018-4.jpg|First, he picks 10 paper plates which come to... bullseyehalloween2018-5.jpg|...$34.90 (off the board). bullseyehalloween2018-6.jpg|Next, he picks 3 play clays which come to... bullseyehalloween2018-7.jpg|...$15.87 (off the board). bullseyehalloween2018-8.jpg|Finally, he picks 3 treat buckets which come to... bullseyehalloween2018-9.jpg|...$5.97. At least he's on the board, but the only way he can win is if the hidden bullseye is underneath the treat bucket. bullseyehalloween2018-10.jpg|Good news, it was!!! bullseyehalloween2018-11.jpg bullseyehalloween2018-12.jpg bullseyehalloween2018-13.jpg bullseyehalloween2018-14.jpg bullseyehalloween2018-15.jpg bullseyehalloween2018-16.jpg bullseyehalloween2018-17.jpg Rock & Roll Bullseye (February 6, 2019, #8613K, aired out of order on February 4) rocknrollbullseye1.jpg rocknrollbullseye2.jpg rocknrollbullseye3.jpg rocknrollbullseye4.jpg|First, she picks 4 Welch's fruit snacks which come to... rocknrollbullseye5.jpg|...$9.56. rocknrollbullseye6.jpg|Next, she picks 5 tunas which come to... rocknrollbullseye7.jpg|...$25.95 (off the board). rocknrollbullseye8.jpg|Finally, she picks 3 Old El Paso Stand 'N Stuff taco shells which come to... rocknrollbullseye9.jpg|...$8.37. She can still win as long as the taco shells or the fruit snacks have the hidden bullseye. rocknrollbullseye10.jpg|Bad news, the hidden bullseye is not beneath the taco shells. rocknrollbullseye11.jpg|But, good news, the hidden bullseye is behind the fruit snacks! rocknrollbullseye12.jpg rocknrollbullseye13.jpg rocknrollbullseye14.jpg College Bullseye (March 22, 2019, #8675K, aired out of order on April 26, originally rescheduled to air on March 15) collegebullseye1.jpg collegebullseye2.jpg collegebullseye3.jpg collegebullseye4.jpg|First, he picks 5 rice ramens which come to... collegebullseye5.jpg|...$8.95. collegebullseye6.jpg|Next, he picks 2 Old Spice body washes which come to... collegebullseye7.jpg|...$11.98 (a winner)! collegebullseye8.jpg collegebullseye9.jpg collegebullseye10.jpg The Only Bullseye Loss of the 47th Season (May 31, 2019, #8775K, aired out of order on May 24) bullseyeseason47loss1.jpg bullseyeseason47loss2.jpg bullseyeseason47loss3.jpg bullseyeseason47loss4.jpg|First, she picks 5 Bisquik pancake mixes which come to... bullseyeseason47loss5.jpg|...$17.07 (off the board). bullseyeseason47loss6.jpg|Next, she picks 3 Cheez-It crackers which come to... bullseyeseason47loss7.jpg|...$8.97. bullseyeseason47loss8.jpg|Finally, she picks 4 Pillsbury frostings which come to... bullseyeseason47loss9.jpg|...$8.76. bullseyeseason47loss10.jpg|Unfortunately, the hidden bullseye was not behind the crackers... bullseyeseason47loss11.jpg|...or the frosting. bullseyeseason47loss12.jpg bullseyeseason47loss13.jpg|The hidden bullseye was behind the unused tea bags. bullseyeseason47loss14.jpg bullseyeseason47loss15.jpg Bullseye for a $5,350 Luxury RV Vacation (July 4, 2019, #8814K) bullseyeluxuryrvvacation1.jpg bullseyeluxuryrvvacation2.jpg bullseyeluxuryrvvacation3.jpg bullseyeluxuryrvvacation4.jpg|She picks 4 Kettle chips which come to... bullseyeluxuryrvvacation5.jpg|...$11.96 (a winner)! bullseyeluxuryrvvacation6.jpg bullseyeluxuryrvvacation7.jpg bullseyeluxuryrvvacation8.jpg bullseyeluxuryrvvacation9.jpg Bullseye for a $17,289 Trip to Mykonos (December 13, 2019, #8935K) bullseye17289mykonos1.jpg bullseye17289mykonos2.jpg bullseye17289mykonos3.jpg bullseye17289mykonos4.jpg|First, she picks 4 V8 Splash drinks which come to... bullseye17289mykonos5.jpg|...$8.76. bullseye17289mykonos6.jpg|Second, he picks 4 Hi-Chew sour candies which come to... bullseye17289mykonos7.jpg|...$10.76 (a winner)! bullseye17289mykonos8.jpg bullseye17289mykonos9.jpg Marshall Plays Bullseye With David Boreanaz & Toni Trucks From SEAL Team (December 22, 2019, #037SP) bullseyesealteam1.jpg bullseyesealteam2.jpg bullseyesealteam3.jpg bullseyesealteam4.jpg|First, he picks 5 Ocean Spray cranberry sauces which to... bullseyesealteam5.jpg|...$13.95 (off the board). bullseyesealteam6.jpg|Second, he picks 3 pumpkin egg nogs which come to... bullseyesealteam7.jpg|...$10.77 (a winner)! bullseyesealteam8.jpg bullseyesealteam9.jpg bullseyesealteam10.jpg|The charity total is at $46,592. bullseyesealteam11.jpg Bullseye for a $12,495 Patio Resorts Lifestyles Outdoor Kitchen Island w/Monthly Meat Delivery for 1 Year (January 13, 2020, #8981K) bullseye12495kitchenisland1.jpg bullseye12495kitchenisland2.jpg bullseye12495kitchenisland3.jpg bullseye12495kitchenisland4.jpg|She picks 2 crunchy fish sticks which come to... bullseye12495kitchenisland5.jpg|...$11.38 (a winner)! bullseye12495kitchenisland6.jpg bullseye12495kitchenisland7.jpg bullseye12495kitchenisland8.jpg From Valentine's Day 2020 (#9025K) bullseyevalentinesday2020-1.jpg bullseyevalentinesday2020-2.jpg bullseyevalentinesday2020-3.jpg bullseyevalentinesday2020-4.jpg|First, they pick 6 Spam spiced pork single slices which come to... bullseyevalentinesday2020-5.jpg|...$8.94. bullseyevalentinesday2020-6.jpg|Second, they pick 4 hummus cups which come to... bullseyevalentinesday2020-7.jpg|...$23.96 (off the board). bullseyevalentinesday2020-8.jpg|Finally, they pick 2 Folgers coffee singles which come to... bullseyevalentinesday2020-9.jpg|...$21.98 (off the board). Just one coffee single would've done it. So, the only way they can still can is if the hidden bullseye is behind the Spam spiced pork slices. bullseyevalentinesday2020-10.jpg|Good news, it was! bullseyevalentinesday2020-11.jpg bullseyevalentinesday2020-12.jpg bullseyevalentinesday2020-13.jpg YouTube Videos Contestant gets Bullseye & Grocery Game mixed up! Another contestant gets Bullseye & Grocery Game mixed up! Bullseye for a 1965 Mustang (January 4, 2013, #6165K) A Bullseye Wipeout (October 8, 2013, #6442K, aired out of order on October 1) Bullseye for a $20,000+ Trip to France (June 24, 2014, #6802K, aired out of order on June 25) Bullseye for a $24,000+ Nissan Altima (November 11, 2014, #6882K, aired out of order on November 18) Debut of Bullseye's New Set (December 29, 2017, #8145K) Bullseye for $25,000 (October 12, 2018, #8445K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:Estimate as Close as You Can Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Spending Habits Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Must be in the Range to Win Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"B" Pricing Games Category:1-Word Pricing Games Category:You Can Try Again Category:July Pricing Games Category:Second Chance Games Category:Refurbished Pricing Games Category:Game of Luck